


screamed out in fright

by Mr_Phich



Series: everyone needs a chance to be small [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Caregiver!Thor, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Wetting, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Phich/pseuds/Mr_Phich
Summary: Nobody but Daddy's ever taken care of Clint. He's not sure he likes it. (The one where Thor babysits).





	

**Author's Note:**

> The much awaited and anticipated Thor babysitting fic! Thanks for your patience and all of your continued support and excitement about this fic! As always, thank you for reading, kudoing, and commenting. It never fails to make my day!

_“The baby bat_

_Screamed out in fright,_

_'Turn on the dark,_

_I'm afraid of the light.”_

 

 

Clint woke up to Bucky screaming. He startled completely awake, heart pounding in his chest, and turned to his brother. Bucky was pressed up against the headboard, face pale and eyes wide and  _ screaming _ and Clint needed Steve, he needed Steve so bad, he didn’t know what to do, but Steve was far away, on a mission with Natasha and Phil and Clint was in charge and he couldn’t - he couldn’t - Clint took a deep breath. 

Bucky was afraid. Clint didn’t want Bucky to be afraid. 

“Bucky -” Clint’s voice shook and he didn’t know what to say and he needed his Daddy but he couldn’t be little, he had to be big until he could get help, he needed help. “Bucky, s’okay. You’re with me - with Clint, at home. We’re home and we’re safe, please Bucky, please don’t cry, it’s okay…” Bucky turned to him, tears running down his face. He kept making the sign for afraid over and over. 

“Daddy,” Bucky whispered, eyes all big and his face wet cause he was cryin’ and Clint didn’t know what to do and Bucky was scratching his belly and he was bleeding and. “Daddy.”

Clint started to cry too and he rubbed his face and put his thumb in his mouth even though he was supposed to be big. But his thumb made him feel better. Clint sat up straight. Maybe Bucky needed his paci! That would help, for sure. Clint scrambled out of bed and ran over to Bucky’s bag. Bucky was supposed to stay two whole nights this time and Daddy had packed lotsa stuff just in case. Clint turned the bag upside down so everything fell on the floor and - there was Bucky’s paci and his dollies and he grabbed ‘em up real quick and hurried back to Bucky. 

He was careful, though, cause Clint knew that sometimes Bucky hurt people even though he didn’t mean to when he felt real bad like this and Daddy had told Clint that he needed to be real careful. So he moved real slow to give Bucky his dollies and his pacifier. Bucky got all quiet when he put the pacifier in his mouth and now the room felt too big and silent and all the lights were off and Clint was really scared. Bucky kept askin’ for Daddy but Clint couldn’t give Bucky Daddy, he couldn’t even if he tried really really hard. But he was allowed to call Daddy, if it was a ‘mergency. This was an emergency, right? Cause they were scared and they needed their Daddy and Clint wasn’t big enough, even though he’d tried to be big for Bucky but it was just so scary. Clint picked up his phone and called Daddy. 

The phone rang and rang and rang and Clint got afraid that Daddy wouldn’t pick up and Clint didn’t have any other ideas. He needed Daddy to tell him what to do. He was  _ little  _ and he wasn’t brave enough or big enough and he  _ needed his Daddy _ . 

“Clint?” Daddy’s voice sounded like the best thing in the whole world, better than ice cream and dinosaurs and treehouse spaceships all put together. 

“Daddy!” Clint sobbed. He heard weird noises on Daddy’s side of the phone but he didn’t know what they were. 

“Shit,” He heard Daddy whisper and he felt bad, because he was supposed to be taking care of things for Daddy while he was gone and he wasn’t and maybe Daddy was mad that Clint couldn’t do what he’d asked and maybe he shouldn’t have called but he was scared and Bucky was scared and hurting himself and Clint didn’t know what to do. “Shit. What’s wrong, baby? What happened?”

“Bucky had a nightmare and he screamed and it was scary and he’s cryin’ and hurtin’ himself and I dunno how to help and m’scared Daddy and I tried to be big but I couldn’t and m’sorry, but I dunno what to do to make it better and -”

“Oh, baby.” Daddy sounded kinda weird - like maybe he was runnin’ and out of breath and maybe a little distracted and Clint cried a little more, because he wanted Daddy to be there with him and Bucky and paying attention to only them and Bucky had started making little whimpery noises and there was blood all over his t-shirt. “Clint - Clint I need you to take Bucky to Thor. Can you do that? Can you be real brave for me and take Bucky to Thor?”

“I - I dunno, I can try.” Clint whispered, looking at Bucky, who looking right at him like he wanted Clint to fix it and Clint couldn’t. 

“That’s good -” There was a big bang and Clint jumped and Daddy said, “I need to go, baby. I’ll call again just as soon as I can. Go to Thor, okay? Thor’s gonna take real good care of -” And then Daddy was gone and Clint was crying and even more scared than before, but he was gonna do what Daddy said because he was a big boy and he was brave. He squished all of Bucky’s things back in his backpack and put it on and then walked over to Bucky. 

“Daddy said to go to Thor,” He told Bucky, talkin’ around his thumb. “We gotta get up and go to Thor.” Two big tears fell down Bucky’s face but he started getting up anyway. Clint tried to help, but it was hard. Bucky was a lot bigger than him and he was clumsy and fell all over the place and slid into Clint’s side and there was blood and that made Clint feel all dizzy and gross and like maybe he was gonna puke. He held Bucky’s wrist, cause Bucky’s hand was busy with his dolls and Clint pulled him over to the elevator. 

It took forever for the elevator to take them to Thor’s and then Clint knocked on Thor’s door and they waited and waited and Clint was cold and scared and he wanted his Daddy and why was Thor takin’ so long? 

Finally, finally, Thor came. He was wearing pajamas and looked sleepy, but his eyes went big and wide when he saw them. 

“Oh, little ones.” Clint squirmed. Thor had never called him that. But Bucky pushed forward toward Thor and Thor  _ picked him up _ like Daddy would have and Clint gaped cause - cause. Well, only Daddy did that. Only Daddy carried them. And then Thor was hugging him and Clint didn’t know what to think about that at all. He sorta didn’t want Thor that close because what if he noticed that Clint was wearin’ a pull up? But the hug felt really really good and Clint didn’t have to be big at all, anymore, cause Thor was gonna take care of them. Clint pressed his face to Thor’s chest and cried. It wasn’t the same as Daddy, but it was better than nothin’. 

“Shhh,” Thor said, voice soft and rumbly. “Oh, little ones. It is alright. I will take care of you now.”

Thor pulled them inside and Clint mumbled something about Daddy while Thor closed the door. 

“I’m sure your Daddy will call as soon as he can, young one. For now, I shall take care of you. Come along, let us get you and your brother settled, hmm?” Clint didn’t know what to say to Thor, so he just stayed quiet and sucked his thumb. He followed Thor, who was still carryin’ Bucky, into Thor’s bathroom. Bucky was still crying, but not as much or as loud and he was holding Thor tight and Thor was being all careful with him, just like Daddy would have, and that made Clint feel a little better. If Bucky trusted Thor than it would be okay. It had to be okay. 

Thor put Bucky down on the counter and tugged off his t-shirt and Clint’s tummy squirmed like lots of worms cause there were  _ so many _ scratches and Clint hadn’t taken good care of Bucky  _ at all _ . Thor made a little hurty noise. 

“Oh James. My poor dear.”

Bucky rubbed his fist over his chest to say sorry. He looked over at Clint and signed it again and again until he was crying more and Clint hurried over and tried to hug Bucky around his owies. Thor suddenly lifted Clint up to sit next to his brother. Clint yelped cause he was surprised, but then it was good to cuddle close to Bucky, ‘specially when Thor started cleaning the scratches and Bucky cried and cried. Thor was real gentle though and he put nice soft bandages on them and then trimmed Bucky’s nails, all just like Daddy woulda done and that made Clint feel lots better, like Daddy wasn’t so far away and that Thor would probably do a good job until Daddy got home. 

But then Thor asked Bucky if he needed to be changed. Clint hadn’t known that Thor  _ knew.  _ What if that meant he knew about Clint too? What if he was mean about it. What if told the other Avengers. What if he didn’t want to be on Clint’s team anymore. Clint started to shiver and his pull up was wet between his legs and it was itchy which meant a rash, but. He didn’t want Thor to _ know _ . Bucky blushed but he nodded - he _ told  _ Thor he was wet. Clint kinda gaped at him. Bucky blushed more when he saw Clint looking and his shoulders got really high, near his ears and he looked down. 

“Would you like a bath?” Thor asked, picking the backpack up from where Clint had dropped it. Bucky shook his head and gripped his dollies a little tighter. Thor opened the bag and looked inside, moving things around slowly. 

“Is it alright for me to talk openly about this in front of your brother?” Thor asked Bucky, like maybe Clint didn’t know what  _ changed  _ meant. Clint pouted. He knew his brother way better than Thor ever ever would. He knew everything about Bucky. Stupid Thor. Clint crossed his arms and frowned at Thor. 

“I know all about Bucky!” He said defiantly. Thor grinned which was not cool, cause Clint was better than him. Bucky liked him more. ...maybe he didn’t though cause Clint hadn’t been able to be big and take care of him and Bucky had been so scared until they went to Thor and maybe Bucky really did love Thor more than Clint. Clint slumped. Maybe there were things Thor knew about Bucky that Clint didn’t. 

Thor looked again at Bucky and Bucky said, “Clint knows ‘bout -.” He blushed and ducked his head and Clint crowded closer cause he didn’t want Bucky to feel bad ‘bout his diapers. He couldn’t help it. Thor smiled again and nodded. 

“Alright, little one. I cannot find one of your usual protective garments in here. Do you not have any?”

Bucky blushed some more, and looked over at Clint, and tugged on his sleeve. Clint puffed up, real proud that Bucky was trusting him with his words and with explaining. Clint  _ did  _ know his brother better than Thor did. 

“Bucky doesn’t wear his diapers at our sleepovers, cause he needs help gettin’ ‘em on and he doesn’t like that when he’s big, so he just wears his pull ups instead cause he can do those all by himself.” 

Thor had a funny look on his face, like he was trying real hard not to smile. 

“I see.” Thor got a pull up out of Bucky’s bag. “Then that’s what we’ll do tonight. Would you like my help?” Bucky shook his head hard and fell into Clint a little. Thor smiled. 

“Very well, James. I’ll wait right outside for you, yes?” Bucky nodded. Thor left the room and he didn’t help Bucky get down from the counter and Clint thought that was pretty stupid cause Bucky would probably fall and hurt himself if he tried to get down by himself cause Bucky’s body got all confused, cause he was ‘praxic. Clint hopped down first and held his arms out, real strong, and Bucky pressed on them while he slid down. He stumbled a little and hit his leg on the way down, but not too bad. 

Real quiet, Clint asked, “Can I borrow one of your pull ups?” He was blushing a little, but it was just Bucky so he wasn’t really embarrassed. Bucky nodded. They changed together, pullin’ their pajama pants down and throwing away soggy pull ups and wiping themselves clean and then putting new protection on and hiding it with their pajamas. Clint’s privates were all red and itchy, but they didn’t have any diaper cream to make his rash better cause Bucky didn’t ever get any rashes. They both maybe cried a little, cause they missed Daddy bein’ there to help, but that was okay, cause they understood and wouldn’t make any fun. Bucky’s pull ups fit a little different and Clint wished he had his own, the special ones Daddy got for him with monkeys on them, but he didn’t want to go upstairs all alone to get them. It would be dark and scary and lonely. (His blankie was up there and Clint maybe cried more, but Bucky gave him one of his dollies and that made it a little better). Clint found Bucky a clean t-shirt in the bag and helped him put it on (t-shirts were hard cause there were a lot of holes). 

And then Clint opened the door. Thor was waiting, just like he promised. Clint was still a little shaky from how scary everything had been, but mostly he was sleepy now. He wanted to curl up in bed with Bucky and sleep til Daddy got home. 

“Hello, little ones. Let us get you both back a bed, yes? Would you like to sleep here, with me? Or perhaps in my guest room, if that would be more comfortable for you? I cannot in good conscience let you return alone to your quarters.” Clint didn’t  _ want  _ to go back to his rooms. It had been  _ so  _ scary, and he wanted to be near a grown up, just in case. But he didn’t think he wanted to sleep with Thor cause that was just really different and a lot and it seemed too overwhelming. And what if his pull up leaked? Then Thor would know for sure. Clint looked over at Bucky, who just shrugged a little, to tell Clint it was his choice. 

“Guestroom, please,” Clint said, feeling a little shy. Thor was big and different and it had been a hard night. 

“Of course. Right this way.” 

The guest bed was a little smaller than Clint and Phil’s bed, but Bucky and he could both still fit, if they cuddled up tight. Thor brought them some milk with straws and told them a story and soon Clint was too sleepy to think about how scared he’d been or how he hadn’t been able to take care of Bucky, and how weird it was for anybody but Daddy to take care of him. 

*

Clint woke up when the sun tickled his nose. Bucky was still asleep next to him, curled up in a nice warm ball and suckin’ on his paci. Clint yawned and looked around. And then he sat straight up when he remembered last night. He’d thought he was just wakin up at Daddy’s when Daddy was already awake, but they were at Thor’s cause of all the scary things that had happened and Clint got scared and overwhelmed all over again, cause he was still little and he wasn’t sure what was gonna happen next, cause Daddy wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow and - and - 

Clint’s breath was coming real quick and his lungs felt all squeezy and his brain felt melty and he  _ needed his Daddy.  _

The door opened. It was Thor, trying to be real quiet. He was holding a phone and he smiled when he saw Clint was up and then frowned cause Clint was crying and so scared, and he just got more scared when Thor hurried forward and he backed up and that woke Bucky up, who started to cry and it was just all a lot a lot. 

But then Daddy’s face popped up on a screen JARVIS made. His face was all creased and worried and he was wearing his uniform and he was on a mission and Clint was supposed to be big and take care of Bucky and he hadn’t. Clint scrambled closer to the screen, like maybe he could touch Daddy. He had to squirm around cause his bum hurt. 

"Oh babies. My poor, sweet boys. You had a hard night, didn’t you? It’s alright, shh.” Bucky wasn’t crying so loud now and he curled up to Clint’s side, which made Clint feel better.

“Daddy,” Clint said around his thumb, “Daddy I miss you so bad.”

“I know, lovebug, I know. I miss you too. So, so much. You were so brave for me, Clinty. I’m so proud of you for taking care of your brother and going to Thor for help. I know it must have been really scary and you did so good.” Clint’s heart got all warm and his belly got the good kind of squirmy cause Daddy was proud of him and not disappointed and Clint had done the right thing, and that’s all he ever wanted to do, ever. Thor came a little closer and sat down on the bed, but on Bucky’s side, so that was okay. It was especially okay cause Bucky stayed curled up next to Clint, even when Thor started rubbing Bucky’s back. 

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” Daddy asked. 

Clint nodded. “Bucky had a nightmare.”

“Was scary,” Bucky whispered, so quiet Clint almost couldn’t hear. Daddy’s face got even more worried and hurty and his arms came up like he wanted to give them big giant bear hugs. Clint wanted that too. 

“He was screaming, so I woke up, and we were both really scared, and I tried to help, but I got little and it was too scary, so then I called you,” Clint told Daddy and Daddy nodded. 

“You did exactly the right thing, baby.” Clint wiggled, feeling warm and happy and proud of himself. But then he felt bad all over again, cause his bum  _ really  _ hurt. “Bucky, can you tell me what your nightmare was about?”

Bucky shook all over and he took Clint’s hand and squeezed and Clint squeezed right back. (Bucky did that sometimes, when he thought he might hurt himself.) Bucky shook his head. 

“No Daddy. Need home. Please?” Daddy’s face got sad. 

“Oh, roo, baby, I wish I could. I’ve got to finish the mission and then I’ll come home and give you lots of hugs and cuddles and you can tell me about it, okay? I’ll work extra hard and try to get home soon.” Bucky started to cry, which made Clint want to cry. “It’ll be so soon, boys. I promise. You’re gonna be okay. Thor’s gonna take real good care of you until I get home.”

Clint shook his head. He didn’t want Thor. He didn’t want anyone but Daddy to take care of him. 

“No Daddy, want you. I just want you,” Clint sobbed. His voice was all snotty and gross and he knew he should be big and he shouldn’t beg, but he just needed his Daddy really really bad. He had a rash and he was tired and he missed his Daddy and he just wanted Daddy and his blankie and some juice and to watch  _ Nemo _ . 

“I know, bud, I know you do. I want to be there with you too. But it’s gonna be okay. Thor takes really good care of Bucky and he’ll take good care of you too.” Clint just shook his head and cried some more. Daddy sighed and said, “Thor, could I talk to my boys alone for a minute?”

“Of course, Steven. I shall step out.” Thor left the bed and Bucky got all tense and nervous when he watched him go, like he wanted him to stay, and that made Clint’s head feel all confused, cause Clint wanted him to go, but he also wanted a grown up to be around to take care of things. 

Thor closed the door softly behind him. 

“Clint, baby, I know this is really hard. You’re being so brave and good for Daddy. I know this is new and scary, but I trust Thor to take care of you. I need you to trust me, okay? Thor’s gonna do a good job.”

Clint sniffled and Bucky cuddled closer. 

“Daddy -” Clint whispered, real quiet, “Daddy my bum hurts.”

Daddy’s face got all creasy again. “Do you have a rash?”

Clint nodded sadly and said, “I need help, but not - I don’t want Thor.”

Daddy frowned a sad frown. “I wish there was another way, lovebug. I’ll tell Thor exactly what to do and how to take care of you.” 

Clint whined and Bucky pressed close and gave him a little hug and ran his forehead back and forth on Clint’s shoulder, which made him feel a little better, cause his brother was there and his brother loved him and he loved his brother. Daddy might be far away, but Bucky was right there. 

“Thor helps Bucky with his diapers before bed,” Daddy said quietly. “And sometimes when he has accidents. I know it feels embarrassing and hard, but Thor will do a good job.” 

Clint cried and wished he had his blankie. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked noisily. He wanted this conversation to be done. He wanted to go  _ home _ . He wanted Daddy to be right there.

“I’m not gonna tell him if you really don’t want me to,” Daddy said. “But I think that’s the best choice, so someone can take good care of you until I get home.”

“Thor’s nice. Not mean,” Bucky whispered from behind his pacifier. Clint really wanted to believe him. 

Clint was almost out of tears and he hid his face in his hands, like maybe if he couldn’t see it, this would all be a bad dream and he would wake up and Daddy would be right there to change his diaper and make him breakfast and give him cuddles. 

“Clint I need you to tell me if it’s okay for me to talk to Thor about this.”

Clint didn’t wanna but he felt  _ so little  _ and he needed help, he really needed help. He didn’t wanna do it by himself. 

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Clint whispered. Daddy told him what a good, brave boy he was, but Clint didn’t feel that way. He felt gross and icky and like he wanted to hide. Daddy had JARVIS call Thor back in. Thor came quick and sat down next to Bucky again and Bucky climbed into Thor’s lap and that made Clint feel really lonely and scared and sad. But then Thor put his big arm around Clint’s shoulder and pressed Clint real close to his big, warm body. And that was a little better. 

“Hi Thor,” Daddy said, smiling a sad smile. “Thanks so much for stepping up to take care of my boys.”

“Of course, Steven. You know that I am happy to be of assistance.”

“Yeah. I - I just really appreciate it Thor. It makes me feel so much better knowing you’re there to look after them.” Thor smiled and even blushed a little and Clint looked at him with big wide eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Thor blush before. “Now, I know you and Bucky are all set. I just wanna go over a couple things about Clint before I have to finish the mission.”

“I would appreciate it,” Thor said. He ruffled Clint’s hair and Clint kinda flinched but also kinda pushed into it. Thor was his friend. Thor took care of Bucky all the time. Daddy trusted him. It would be okay. ...probably. 

“All of Clint’s little stuff is in my apartment, so I’d probably take ‘em up there. You’re more than welcome to stay there tonight. That might be easier for the boys. Clint really loves legos and blocks, so those are good games. You can let them watch a movie, since they had such a hard night. They nap after lunch - Clint might try and argue, but there’s no exceptions. Nap is the same deal as bedtime - a couple stories, lie with them until they fall asleep. There should be some lasagna and some cheesy frogs in the freezer for lunch and dinner. JARVIS can tell you how to prepare them. Clint needs his blankie, but it stays on the couch while he eats, otherwise it gets dirty. The main thing is that, like Bucky, Clint’s got some issues with his continence.” Clint closed his eyes and hid his face with his hands. He felt Thor jerk a little in surprise, but he didn’t stop touching Clint or act grossed out. He could just be pretending, though. Clint was different than Bucky. Bucky never went on missions and he wasn’t an avenger or s’posed to be a hero and Bucky had TBI and ‘praxia and everything. Clint was just stupid. Real heroes didn’t wet their pants. 

“He’ll need protection at nap and for bedtime, just like Bucky - but only if he’s little. Clint can do it himself, if he wants, but I usually do it for him. Clint might choose to wear pull ups during the day or he might not - that’s up to him, really. But - Clint’s got a diaper rash, sounds like.” Clint blushed so red he could feel his cheeks heat under his fingers. This was horrible. This was worse than Natasha finding out, cause Thor was actually s’posed to help and Tasha didn’t do that and it...it was so embarrassing, and Thor would probably never want to be his friend or train with him, or fight alongside him ever again. “He has to put cream on. Non-optional, though he can put it on himself. And if he chooses to wear pull ups today, I’m gonna ask that you make sure he goes to the bathroom pretty often. I don’t want him sitting in a wet diaper any longer.” 

“Of course, Steven. That sounds most unpleasant, young Clint. We shall get you changed straight away.”

“Yes, please,” Daddy said softly. Clint could hear Natasha’s voice and Daddy disappeared for a second and then came back, face lookin’ all Captain ‘Merica serious. “Babies, I’ve gotta go. But Daddy’s gonna be home so soon, alright? I love you both so much. Thanks again Thor!” And then Daddy was sending them kisses and the screen went black and Clint cried and cried and cried. 

Thor picked them up and got Bucky’s bag and Clint cried like a stupid baby and didn’t help at all. Thor took them to Daddy’s floor and carried them straight into the bathroom and put them down on the counter like he had last night. Clint’s tears were drying up and his bum stung really bad and he mostly just wanted to feel better and eat breakfast. 

“You should go ahead and change, as your father advised. I shall go to the kitchen to gather breakfast!” Thor gave Bucky a little kiss and Clint a little hug, which actually felt pretty good cause Thor was strong and big like Daddy. Clint helped Bucky get off the counter again and onto the potty so he could change, before taking off his icky pull up. His bum was really, really red. It hurt to clean his skin but he knew he had to or it would just get worse. He found the special cream Daddy put on him (he had some in his apartment too, and when he was big he thought that was really really embarrassing.) The cream felt good, though, and he didn’t hurt so bad. 

Bucky was really quiet, so his words must have been real bad that morning, but he followed Clint into the bedroom. Clint picked out clothes for Bucky first - stripey undies, cargo pants with a stretchy waist, and a t-shirt with Daddy’s shield on it. Bucky got dressed by himself and Clint put on his dinosaur undies and his big brother t-shirt and some sweat pants. He thought about wearing a pull up, but Bucky wasn’t and if he did he’d have to tell Thor if he had an accident. If he had an accident in his undies (not that he would, cause he was a big boy, and he was wearing his dinosaur undies and he wasn’t gonna get those wet and ruined) he wouldn’t need any words. He wouldn’t have to explain at all. Course, that meant Thor would just  _ know  _ but Thor already  _ knew  _ and prolly already thought he was gross so it didn’t really matter. Thor would always see him as a big baby now. 

Clint felt terrible and stupid. Bucky came over and pulled his blankie out from under the pillow and handed it to him. Bucky was trying to make Daddy’s reassuring face but it just wasn’t the same. Clint really needed his Daddy. He’d never had anyone but Daddy take care of him when he was little and he really didn’t like it. Being little was just for him and Daddy. Well, and Bucky, but he didn’t really count cause he was little too. And Clint wanted to be big, at least until Daddy could get home, but he couldn’t. He felt little and stuck and he didn’t like it, not at all. 

Bucky signed  _ eat  _ at him and pointed to the door. Clint pulled his blankie tight to his chest and slipped his thumb into his mouth but nodded. Bucky was brave and led them out to the kitchen. 

Thor had made pancakes and he’d set them out on their special plates and there was milk in their sippy cups waiting for them, on top of their special placemats. Bucky went straight to his seat but Clint stayed in the doorway for a minute, just watchin’. Thor gave Bucky a big, loud, smacky kiss when he helped Bucky put butter and syrup on his pancakes. Bucky giggled. 

Thor knew how Bucky liked his pancakes. 

Clint felt very alone and very small. He turned around before Thor or Bucky could notice and ran into the spare room.He clambered up into his nest and slid under the pile of pillows he kept in there. It was dark and cozy. Clint clutched his blanket tightly and slid his thumb into his mouth. He wanted his Daddy, he wanted his Daddy really, really bad. 

It seemed like Bucky didn’t want Daddy  _ at all _ . But Clint needed his Daddy. He didn’t want stupid Thor. Bucky prolly loved Thor more than he loved Clint because Thor could be a grown up and make breakfast and stay big and take care of them and stop Bucky from hurting himself and Clint couldn’t do any of those things because he was just a stupid little baby. Bucky was being so brave and Clint was just so scared. Nobody but Daddy had ever taken care of him ever and he didn’t want anybody but Daddy anyway, cause Daddy was the best at taking care of him.

And it was so scary that Daddy wasn’t there. When someone who took care of you left and someone else took care of you, most of the time the first person didn’t come back at all. Clint wasn’t stupid, no matter what anybody thought, he knew Daddy was gonna come back. It just  _ felt  _ like all those times his foster parents decided he was too much work and gave him to somebody else. It made Clint’s belly ache. 

“Clint?” Bucky sounded scared which made Clint feel even worse because he was being a really bad brother. He was supposed to take care of Bucky when Daddy wasn’t there and he couldn’t. Clint started to cry for real. He tried to be quiet and pressed his face into the pillows, but soon Bucky was calling up the tunnel to his nest. Bucky couldn’t get up it without Daddy’s help, cause there were lotsa little handholds and Bucky always fell if he tried by himself. 

“Clinty? You okay?” Bucky called again. His voice was all quivery and scared sounding. Clint cried a little harder. His chest ached and his throat felt tight and he  _ needed Daddy _ . Bucky was talkin’ again, but not to Clint this time. 

“Thor! Clinty’s cryin’ and I can’t help and I dunno what to do!” Bucky started crying. Clint was the worstest brother ever, no matter what his shirt said. 

“Shh, little one. Don’t cry. We shall figure it out together, yes?” Clint felt even lonelier for a minute, but then Thor started talking to him, in that soft little voice he used for Bucky last night when Bucky was real scared and sad. “Clint? I know you must be very frightened right now and I imagine you miss your father a great deal. I am sorry that he is so far away right now. I want to take care of you while he is gone. I do not want you to be afraid or hurting.”

“B-but Bucky and you are - and Bucky doesn’t love me and I’m a bad brother and you don’t like me no more either, cause I’m  _ stupid _ .”

Bucky made a hurty noise and then the sounds he made when he was trying really hard to talk and couldn’t find the right words and was real mad at himself. 

“Clint, I can assure you that Bucky loves you a great deal and that he, and I, and Steven all think that you are a most excellent brother. And I consider you a very dear friend, little one, and I no more think you stupid than I think the grass blue.”

Clint sobbed a little, but the words were good. They helped. They weren’t Daddy’s words, but Clint couldn’t have Daddy’s words right then and Thor’s were pretty good. Especially when Bucky said, “Yuhuh! S’true!” 

“Okay,” Clint whispered. 

“Are you ready to come out?” Thor asked. 

Clint shook his head, but then remembered that Thor couldn’t see him. The nest felt safe and it smelled like Daddy cause Clint had a couple of his t-shirts in there. And even though Thor said he liked Clint, people didn’t always tell the truth. 

“No,” he mumbled around his thumb. 

“Very well, Clint. Bucky has to finish his breakfast and take his medication, but then, if it is alright with you, we shall come play in here until you’re ready to come out. What do you think of that plan, little one?”

“Okay,” Clint replied. Even though Clint felt bad that he couldn’t take care of Bucky, he was glad that Thor was. Bucky’s medicines were  _ really really  _ important and Clint had forgotten. He ducked his head into his blankie. He could hear Thor and Bucky leaving and then he was all alone again. It wasn’t so bad this time, cause he knew they were coming back. He cried just a little bit more, cause there was no one there to hear him, and then he closed his eyes and sucked his thumb and pretended Daddy was right there, sitting in his office doin’ work and that whenever Clint wanted he could just climb down and cuddle up in Daddy’s lap. 

It wasn’t too long before Thor and Bucky came back. For a while, Thor just read. Bucky kept pickin’ Clint’s favorites instead of his which made Clint feel all soft and gooey inside, cause Bucky was bein’ real nice even though Clint was bein’ a scaredy cat. Then they started reading  _ Harold and the Purple Crayon _ . 

Clint loved Harold. But the best part was the pictures and he couldn’t see from his nest. Clint pouted around his thumb, wishing he could stay in his nest and see the pictures. Instead he grabbed the cuddliest blanket from his pile and slid down the tunnel to the floor. He crouched there, just watchin’ for a minute. Thor might decide that Clint had been real bad this morning. Clint didn’t know if Thor ever  _ punished.  _ Clint shook his head. Daddy would never ever leave them with someone who punished. Not ever. 

Bucky was all curled up in Thor’s lap and Thor did good voices and made funny faces while he read. Clint crept a little closer, just close enough that he could see the pictures. Harold had the bestest adventures. 

Before he knew it, he was all pressed up against Thor’s side. Thor was warm and cozy. He wasn’t as cuddly as Daddy, but that was okay. No one was as cuddly as Daddy. But Clint had Thor  _ and _ Bucky, and that was almost as good.

Thor was good at games too.  They played hide and seek with Clint’s dinosaurs. Thor hid them and then Bucky and Clint had to find them all. After that they made a giant castle with  _ all  _ the blocks. Clint and Bucky had  _ a lot  _ of blocks and when they were done, the castle was almost as tall as Thor and had a door where Bucky and Clint could crawl through. Thor pretended to be a dragon and Bucky and Clint had to protect their castle from him. 

Clint was having so much fun he forgot all about everything else. Thor stopped once during dinosaurs to take Bucky to the potty but Clint hadn’t needed to go. He sorta had to go during castle building, but not really bad, so he waited. 

Waiting wasn’t a good idea, Clint remembered when he felt his undies start to get wet. He gasped and reached down to grab himself. He couldn’t potty his pants! Not with Thor there! But he was in the castle and he wasn’t sure he could get out without having an accident and he needed help, he needed Daddy to take him potty _right_ _now._ Bucky noticed, cause they’d been drawing in their castle while Thor read on the couch. 

Bucky’s eyes went big and wide. Clint stared right back at him. He didn’t know what to do. He wiggled towards the doorway but he  _ really really really  _ had to go. 

“Thor! Clint’s gonna potty!” Bucky wailed. Clint’s whole face turned red. He didn’t want Thor to  _ know _ . But it was too late and Thor was knocking down one of their castle walls and scooping Clint up and hurrying him toward the bathroom before Clint even realized what was happening. Thor put him down in the bathroom. 

Clint wiggled and started to pull down his pants, but he couldn’t do it fast enough and he was  _ peeing _ even though the potty was  _ right there _ and then he was crying too and he couldn’t help it anymore. 

“Oh, little one. You are alright.” Thor pulled Clint’s pants down the rest of the way and helped him sit on the potty so he could finish in the toilet but it didn’t matter cause Clint had gotten his pants and undies all wet and he’d had an accident in front of  _ Thor _ . 

“I want my Daddy!” Clint sobbed. 

Thor made a little hushy noise. “I know, I know you do. And your Daddy shall be home to you just as soon as he can manage.” Clint shook his head. It felt like the whole world was goin’ bad. His tummy hurted and he was wet and his rash was all stingy again and Daddy wasn’t there to fix it and all Clint wanted was his Daddy. 

“Prince Odinson,” JARVIS spoke, “I believe it is past the time that Masters Barton and Barnes usually eat lunch and take a nap.” 

Thor blinked and then slapped himself in the forehead. Clint just kept crying. But then Bucky was there, creepin’ up close and hugging Clint. Clint buried his head in Bucky’s shoulder and cried some more. 

“Young ones, I must apologize. You must be very hungry and tired. Let us clean up here and we will see to those needs, yes?” Clint was kinda hungry. He hadn’t had any breakfast. Mostly, though, he just really wanted to be clean and dry. 

“Thor help you?” Bucky asked, in the quiet voice he used to ask people to do things. Clint didn’t want Thor to help, but if Bucky thought he should he would try to let him. He nodded. 

“Help Clint,” Bucky said to Thor. Clint peeked up at him. Thor smiled and nodded. He kneeled down in front of Clint and pulled his sweatpants off his feet. Clint suddenly realized he was nakey and he quick put his hands in front of his privates. Thor laughed a little, but it didn’t sound like a mean laugh. Just a friendly one. 

Thor could see his scars too, Clint realized and he got all shy again. Nobody but Daddy and Phil had Bucky had seen his scars before. He didn’t like it. But Thor wasn’t payin’ a lot of attention to Clint’s scars. He was cleaning Clint’s legs with wipes, just like Daddy would have. It was embarrassing but also nice cause Clint didn’t wanna do it by himself and if Thor had done it different Clint would have missed Daddy even more. Thor was good, cause he didn’t try to clean Clint’s privates, but gave him his own wipe to clean up. And Bucky was an extra good brother cause he brought Clint clean clothes  _ and  _ cream for Clint’s rash. 

Thor stepped back and Clint stood up. He felt real shy, but he didn’t really want Thor to go cause he felt real little and he wanted a big person to be there. Clint didn’t like being little by himself, cause the world always felt real scary and hard, and he wasn’t supposed to havta be by himself. And Daddy didn’t like for Clint to by himself when he was little. Or for Bucky and Clint to be little and have nobody to take care of them. And Clint got tired if he hadta take care of himself. He wasn’t good at that, not at all. 

Clint put his own cream on and his clothes and then he stood there, cause he was kinda feeling nervous all over again. Clint stared down at his toes and wiggled them into the bath mat. But then - the bathmat was wet. Clint’s tears came back. This day was really bad. It felt like it had been going forever and ever and ever and he’d never wanted his Daddy so much as he did right now. His insides were all twisty and confused and he didn’t know what he felt at all. Everything felt very loud and very hard and very scary. 

Thor picked him up and cuddled him. It wasn’t Daddy. It wasn’t Daddy at all. Clint thought he’d cried all his tears out but he started crying all over again. 

“I want Daddy!” Clint sobbed into Thor’s shoulder. “Daddy!”

*

Bucky hated it when Clint cried.  _ Hated hated hated it.  _ Cause Clint was always the brave one and he took care of Bucky and made everything better and when Clint cried it made Bucky feel like something really scary or bad was happening. It made ice creep up his legs and across his ribs and  _ he didn’t want Clint to cry.  _

Bucky always cried when Clint cried. He couldn’t help it. But he tried to do it quiet this time cause Thor wasn’t like Daddy, who could take care of both of them, and Clint was more important. Bucky wanted Thor to take care of Clint. 

Thor had a look on his face like he was feeling kind of overwhelmed and Bucky had been trying to help, he really had, because it was all his fault that they got little in the first place and if they weren’t little Thor wouldn’t have to take care of them. Bucky wiggled so his shorts rubbed over his scratches. (That was cheating, but Annie and Daddy weren’t there to notice). It helped the feelings not feel so big. 

“This is a very difficult day, indeed,” Thor said. He was patting Clint’s back which was making Clint sound all hiccupy. “You are showing tremendous courage, young one. It is never easy to be far from those you care about. But your father will be home in no time, yes? And I will do my very best to care for you until then. I believe you and young James need sustenance.”

Thor held his hand out for Bucky and Bucky took it. He wanted a paci and his dollies and to cuddle in bed. His tummy didn’t want any food at all. Thor tried to put Clint down in the kitchen, but Clint cried even louder and Bucky’s stomach got even hurtier. 

Thor kinda looked like he wanted to cry too. 

JARVIS told Thor to make sandwiches and smoothies. Thor wasn’t as good at making food as Daddy, and he especially wasn’t as good at cooking and holding someone. Daddy was really good at that because sometimes Bucky got scared and just needed to be close to Daddy for a long, long time. That’s probably how Clint was feeling. So Bucky tried to be brave and sat in his seat, all curled up, and watched Thor and Clint and tried not to cry, cause he had to be bigger for Clint. Clint was always taking care of Bucky and now it was Bucky’s turn to take care of Clint. He just didn’t really know how. 

Clint got to sit in Thor’s lap during lunch. 

Bucky could only eat a little bit of his sandwich. Thor and JARVIS tried to get him to eat more but he couldn’t. His tummy hurt. And if he ate too much he’d get sick and he didn’t want to get sick without Daddy there to rub his back and give him a bath and sing to him. 

Thor tucked them into bed right after lunch. Bucky was too sad and sleepy to realize Thor didn’t put them in pull ups. 

Bucky didn’t realize until he woke up later, all wet. He was wet and Clint was wet and the whole bed was wet and Bucky  _ hated  _ waking up that way. He started crying which woke Clint up and then Clint started crying. And then Thor came in and that was even worse ‘cause they were all wet in front of him.

Thor was looking very concerned, his face all creased up. “My goodness, what ever is the matter little ones?”  

Thor couldn't tell what happened, Bucky realized, which meant they had to  _ tell.  _ Bucky didn’t like when he had to tell cause it was so embarrassing and his words got all knotted up and he  _ couldn’t. _

“If I may,” came JARVIS’ steady voice, “Masters Barnes and Barton were put down for their nap without protection and have wet the bed. Captain Rogers has me on limited settings, otherwise I would have interceded. As it is, I may only respond if a question is asked.” 

“Oh,” Thor said on a soft exhale of air, face collapsing into a frown. “Oh, I’m so sorry my friends. Would you like assistance in cleaning up?” 

“Wanna bath.” Clint whispered tearfully. “Bath with Bucky.” Bucky nodded his agreement. His body felt funny and not really all the way there and he didn’t want to get in the tub by himself. 

“Very good! Clint, I shall have to be in the bathroom, to make sure that James is safe. Is that acceptable?” 

Clint squished backwards, getting all tight and achy looking in his body. “I - I dunno.” 

“S’okay,” Bucky tried to reassure his brother, but he wasn’t sure he was brave enough or feeling good enough to help. Bucky never got to help his brother.  He was too little or too ‘praxic or his words were far, far away and he couldn't get them to his brother no matter how hard he tried. But Clinty was havin’ a real bad day and Bucky had to take care of him, he just had to. “Thor is nice. Take care of me n’ you.”

Clint’s lips went all twisty and he wiggled, like all of his bones hurt. He leaned close to Bucky to whisper in his ear. “Don’t want him t’see my scars.”

Bucky could understand that. He hadn’t wanted Thor to see his scar either. And Clint had a lot more scars than Bucky, cause he didn’t have a super serum to make them go away. And Clint’s scars reminded him of people who were supposed to love him and didn’t. 

Thinking about those people always made Bucky feel real mad. 

“Thor won’t be mean,” Bucky insisted, not sure what other words to use to make his brother feel better. “Won’t ask ‘less you wanna tell,” he managed to say. Clint slipped his thumb into his mouth. He looked all nervous and very little and it made Bucky feel funny. Most of the time, he was littler than Clint. He felt littler in his head, and it was easier to be littler because he didn’t need so many words and his body didn’t need to be good at things and he didn’t have to make very many decisions. But this time Bucky really wanted to take care of Clinty, and that meant he had to be a little bit bigger - just a little. He didn’t think he could be all the way big, right then. 

“Its’okay,” Bucky promised. “Gonna be okay.” 

Clint nodded slowly, even though he still looked scared. 

Thor had that gentle look on his face, the one he used when Bucky was really missing his Daddy or was having a hard day. It made Bucky feel better. He knew that Thor would take care of them. 

“Very well, young’uns. Come, let us get you out of this wet bed.” Thor picked  _ both  _ of them up, like Daddy did, and Bucky smiled. It felt good to be held and also be close to his brother. That was one of Bucky’s favorite things. Thor had done that before, when he carried them up to Daddy and Bucky’s floor this morning, but Bucky had been too sad and missing Daddy too much to really appreciate it. Now, Bucky cuddled close, feeling better. Thor was one of his safe people and it felt good and familiar to be held close. It just made it better that Clint was there too. 

It wasn’t as good as if Daddy were there, of course, but it was pretty good. Bucky started feeling cold and shivery when Thor put them down on the counter, so he pushed a little closer to Clint. They were both icky and wet and Clint’s rash was probably hurting. But Thor would make it better, just ‘til Daddy got home and fixed everything. 

“Clint, would you like my assistance getting undressed?” Thor asked after he started the water. Clint shrunk back into himself and glanced at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. Bucky tried to sit up nice and straight and give Clint his most reassuring look. 

“Thor helps good,” Bucky promised, flushing a little, because his words were fighting with him a lot today. 

“Okay,” Clint whispered around his thumb. Bucky watched carefully as Thor helped his brother down. Thor was safe, but he didn’t know how to take care of Clint. Clint was different than Bucky and he needed different things, Daddy always said so, and Thor had only ever taken care of Bucky. He wouldn’t know what Clinty needed, so Bucky had to make sure that Clint got it. 

*

Clint didn’t feel good, not at all. Every thing was going all wrong. Clint had never been little without Steve to take care of him, not really. It was  _ weird.  _ Clint was pretty sure he didn't like it. He wasn’t like Bucky - his brother preferred being little around new people and saved being big just for the people he really, really trusted. Clint was the other way ‘round. Bein’ little was just for his closest people. 

Clint hadn’t been ready to be little around Thor, he didn’t think, especially without his Daddy around. But - it  was gonna be okay, he was pretty sure. Bucky trusted Thor a lot and Thor was doing a pretty good job, even though it was a hard day. They weren’t really being  _ good  _ for Thor, cause they were all sad and tired and missing their daddy. Clint guessed that probably made things a lot harder for Thor.  Clint took a deep breath, just like his Daddy had taught him to do. He would try and make it easier for Thor. He was pretty sure he could do that. 

When Clint slid off the counter, his bum stung sharply and he gasped a little. He  _ hated  _ rashes. They were the worst ever and they took forever to go away. He wished he had a super serum like Daddy and Bucky just so he wouldn't get rashes no more. Clint took his thumb out of his mouth, looking at it kinda sadly. He didn't wanna stop sucking his thumb, not even for the minute it took for him to raise his hands and Thor to slip his t-shirt off. Clint pushed down his own sweatpants, goin' real slow cause his rash was really hurtin' a lot. Thor and Bucky hissed. 

"Oh, little one," Thor said softly. "That looks most painful."

"Yuhuh," Clint whispered, bringing his hands to cover his privates. He knew that Thor was gonna see, had already seen, but it was just really weird to be nakey in front of him. A long time ago, in the circus and his foster homes, he'd had to be naked in front of lots of people all the time, even people he didn't know good. Clint didn't mind bein' nakey, not really, but he liked bein' able to choose now, who he was naked in front of.  This was sort of choosing, Clint decided, and that made him feel a little better. Thor was his friend. It was gonna be okay. "Hurts lots."

Thor's face got all creasy and worried. "Is there anything I can do to ease your discomfort?"

Clint looked to the side while he thought, pulling his lips tight and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Oatmeal?" Bucky suggested in his soft little voice. 

Clint lit up. Bucky was real smart. "Yeah! Oatmeal bath!" Clint dropped his hands and scrambled to get the special packets Daddy kept under the sink. Clint didn't do oatmeal baths a lot, but Bucky did, ta' take care of his arm, Daddy said. 

"I have never heard of an oatmeal bath," Thor admitted. He used a different voice with them than he usually did, all soft and gentle like, a lot quieter than it usually was. Clint liked that, he decided. 

"It's this special goop you put in the water and it makes your skin real happy," Clint explained, holding out the packets for Thor. Thor smiled at him, big and bright and shiny and Clint did a happy little wiggle. Thor ripped open the packets and poured them into the bath, making the water get all goopy and powdery. Clint plopped himself down in the water with a big sigh, accidentally splashing Thor and Bucky. The oatmeal felt real good on his rash and bein' in the bath always made things seem better. That was probably cause baths had only happened with Daddy. Nobody else had ever given Clint a bath or even had a bathtub he was allowed to use. Baths were a special thing that only happened after Daddy became his daddy. That made them real important. 

Clint rubbed the oatmeal goop into his skin while he watched Thor with Bucky. Thor was real gentle with Bucky's body, just like he was 'sposed to be. Clint could tell, now, when Bucky was havin' bad body days. This looked like a medium day to Clint, cause Bucky was movin' like he wasn't sure where his arm and legs ended but he was movin'. On real bad days he would just hold real still and hug himself until Daddy helped him figure out his body. While Thor was busy with Bucky, Clint quick rubbed some of the oatmeal into the hurtiest parts of his rash. The hot water stang, a little bit, but the oatmeal made it feel better. And after the bath he'd get to put on more cream and that would be even better. 

Thor helped Bucky into the bath, but Bucky still slipped a little. Oatmeal did that. Clint realized that Thor prob'ly wouldn't know that. "The oatmeal makes the bath extra slippy," Clint told Thor, usin' his serious big brother voice, "Gotta watch Bucky extra careful." Bucky's cheeks got all pink, but Thor smiled. 

"Thank you, Clint. I appreciate this knowledge." Clint puffed up a little. He hadn't been doin' a very good job bein' a brother, not really, but that was an important thing to tell Thor and Clint had thought it up all by himself. “Would you like any toys, children?” 

Clint looked up at Thor with big eyes. Nobody really called them kids - well. Daddy called them his babies. But he was daddy, so that was different. And Pepper had called them kids, once. Every time felt special though, because it meant people were seeing them, who they were on the inside. That had been scary - was still sometimes real scary, but it felt good too, like when Daddy had said he wanted to be Clint’s daddy and hadn’r been grossed out that Clint needed to be little or nothin’. 

“No toys oatmeal,” Bucky mumbled, which made Clint remember that Thor had asked a question. 

“We’re not s’posed to have toys in an oatmeal bath,” Clint clarified, “cause they get dirty and broken and stuff.” 

“Ah, I see!” Thor said. He was putting their wet clothes in the laundry and that made Clint feel kinda funny. It wasn’t Thor’s job to clean up after them or to touch their icky things. Clint kinda blushed and his tummy felt knotted up. He couldn’t really look at Thor he felt so embarrassed. Clint peeked at Bucky. Bucky was smiling at Thor, who was rubbing oatmeal into his arm. 

The knots got a little looser. Thor was good and he didn’t mind doin’ all those things, just like Daddy didn’t mind doing all those things.  Thor used a washcloth and the gentle soap to wash Bucky and Clint watched real careful, just to make sure, but Thor did everything just right. It wasn't exactly like Daddy, but he used real gentle hands and spoke soft and asked before he washed Bucky's private parts. So when Thor turned to him and asked him if he wanted help cleaning, Clint nodded. He blushed a lot, but it felt good not t'have t'do it by himself. Thor was really extra careful with Clint's rash. Clint thought that Thor would be a pretty good daddy to someone, if he ever wanted to be. Clinty and Bucky already had a daddy, o'course, but maybe someone else would want Thor. And even if they didn't, Thor was a real good babysitter. 

Thor dried them with big fluffy towels and helped them get dressed. They both wore pull ups, this time, and Clint put on his own rash cream. Thor even let them wear pajamas. Next he put on a movie and Clint cuddled up close with his brother and felt like maybe things were gonna be okay afterall. Thor cleaned up the bed and started the laundry and brought them a snack and Clint didn't have to worry about any of that. 

It was kinda hard, when Thor handed him food, not to eat it real quick, but that was just a bad habit, and Clint knew that nobody was gonna take his food no more. Daddy said it was alright that he still got worried 'bout it, and that it was alright that he kept food in his underwear drawer, and Daddy always, always, always gave him enough to eat. 

It was what Daddy called a lazy afternoon, but that was okay, cause Clint was real tired after all the commotion since last night. It had been a lot, and he'd been scared, and now he got to be little and safe. 

Thor let them watch two whole movies, so they watched Nemo, cause it was their favorite, and then they watched Lilo and Stitch. It was a little sad, cause Lilo didn't have no mommy or daddy, but she made a good family anyway, just like Daddy and Bucky and Clint had made a good family. 

There were cheesy frogs for dinner and Clint was feelin' mostly better by bedtime. He still missed Daddy, o'course, and he wished Daddy was there instead of Thor, but since Daddy couldn't be there, Clint was glad Thor was. But bedtime was really hard. Clint hadn't realized it would be. They brushed their teeth and went potty and Thor helped them put on diapers and pajamas and all of that was alright, even if it was a little 'barrassin. 

But then Thor climbed into bed with them and Clint didn't know what to think about that at all. 

Bucky seemed to know that Clint was feelin' nervous, cause he said, "S'okay Clinty. Thor's good n' snuggly."

Clint shrugged and tried to make his body real small. He didn't really like sharing beds with people. The last time he shared a bed with someone besides Phil or his Daddy n' Bucky, it was with Tasha and he'd wet the bed and she'd found out and even though it had all be okay in the end, it had been really upsetting and hard. Thor knew that Clinty wet the bed, though, and Clint was wearin' a diaper so it would probably be okay, but what if he said somethin' embarassin' while he was sleepin'? Or what if - 

"Thor snores," Bucky said, leaning in, and whisperin'. Clint looked up with wide eyes. Thor made a huffy noise and Bucky giggled behind his hands and then Clint started to giggle too. Bucky made a pretend snoring noise and Clint laughed so hard he had to take big, gaspy breaths. All the scared, upset feelings went away. 

Thor read them stories and cuddled them close and it wasn't Daddy, but it was cozy and warm and safe and Clint fell asleep before he could even miss Daddy too much. 

*

Steve skipped debriefing entirely. He showered on the quintjet and changed into the clothes he'd been wearing before. As soon as they were safely touched down, he headed straight for his and Bucky's floor. 

"JARVIS, how are my boys?" Steve asked urgently in the elevator.

"They seem well, Captain Rogers. Prince Odinson is feeding them breakfast as we speak. Shall I let them know you're arriving?"

"Yes, please." 

When the doors to the elevator doors opened, both his boys were waiting right there. They ran at him, hollering, "Daddy!" and Steve caught them in his arms and pulled them close. 

He'd been so worried, even before he'd gotten Clint's call. This had been the longest mission they'd attempted and he wasn't sure if either Bucky or Clint was ready for it. He hadn't really been ready, either, Steve realized now as he breathed them in. They smelled clean - like the baby soap he used in their baths - and warm. They were still wearing their pajamas, Bucky in a matching top and bottom printed with dinosaurs and Clint in his favorite astronaut onesie. He lifted them into his arms and cuddled them to his chest. He was so very glad to be home.

"Oh my babies, Daddy missed you so much. I was so worried. Did Thor take good care of you?" Steve asked. He pulled back so he could see their faces. 

"Yuhuh!" Clint said, an easy smile slipping over his face. "Plays good games and snuggles good and let us watch two movies!"

Steve grinned, pressed a kiss to Clint's forehead. 

"Took good care of us," Bucky agreed in  his quiet, tentative voice and Steve gave him a kiss too. Steve finally realized that Thor was standing just behind them, leaning against the wall, smiling fondly at the scene. 

"Thank you, Thor. Really, I don't have words for how grateful I am."

"It was my pleasure," Thor said sincerely. "Your boys are truly a gift in my life."

Steve smiled, hugged them a little tighter. 

He couldn't help but agree. 

_ fin.  _


End file.
